Untitle
by Lullaby.Dik
Summary: [KIHYUN/YAOI/TwoShoot]Kibum dan Kyuhyun menikah karena perjodohan./Berhenti tertawa Kibum-ssi. Sepertinya untuk hari ini kau makan dikantor saja. Aku juga akan pergi pagi ini./Telan dulu Kyu. Aku tidak bisa memahaminya./Kyu, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tapi sebelumnya, kau cemburu pada siapa? Yang namja atau yang yeoja?/APA KAU GILA! KAU POLISI! KAU TIDAK BISA MEMBUNUH KIBUM!/
1. Chapter 1

**Untittle**

* * *

**Author : Lullaby Dik**

**Main Cast : Kibum, Kyuhyun, Yoona, Kris, Seunghyun, Siwon.**

**Pair : KiHyun [Kibum X Kyuhyun]**

**Length : Chapter**

**Disclaimer : Ide dan cerita murni punya Dik, selain para tokoh tentu saja.**

**Warning : Boys Love or YAOI**

* * *

**[CHAP 1]**

* * *

**ENJOY STORY!**

**[Don't Like? Want To Bash Me? HUSH!]**

**LullabyDik**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

_**Pernikahan adalah upacara sakral dimana kedua insan dipersatukan. Berjanji saling setia sampai akhir hayat. Lantas, apakah itu selalu didasari oleh cinta? Cinta. Emosi dan perasaan yang selalu diagung-agungkan setiap individu. Memiliki makna yang tidak terbatas.**_

_**Tidak selalu.**_

_**Percayalah. Pernikahan tidak hanya digunakan sebagai akhir dari kepastian cinta. Pernikahan juga digunakan sebagai simbol bertemunya dua keluarga didepan publik tanpa ada kata cinta disana.**_

**[~[~KiHyun~]~]**

"Gagal lagi?" namja berambut kelam selaras dengan bola matanya, tersenyum tipis melihat hidangan pembuka dipagi hari yang pasti-selalu sama. Menu yang berbeda, kesamaannya adalah satu, mengalami kegagalan- tidak patut dimakan.

"Resepnya pasti salah lagi. Kau tahu, terkadang aku ingin sekali protes kepada pihak penerbitnya. Bagaimana mungkin mereka mempublish resep yang tidak akurat seperti itu. Menyebalkan!" dengus namja berambut ikal berkulit seputih bayi- melepas apron baby blue yang ternoda disana sini ke lantai sembarangan.

"Ya. Aku akan menunggu saat-saat kau protes." Tawa geli tidak bisa dihentikan namja berambut hitam itu, ini bukanlah pertama kali namja berambut ikal itu mengumpat dan sebagainya. Hanya saja, ekspresi lucu yang namja ikal itu keluarkan tidak pernah membosankan untuk ditertawakan.

"Berhenti tertawa Kibum-ssi. Sepertinya untuk hari ini kau makan dikantor saja. Aku juga akan pergi pagi ini." Tawa Kibum terhenti tetapi tidak untuk senyum dibibirnya. "Setiap pagi aku juga makan dikantor. Ah, kau ingin kemana Kyu?"

"Wookie hyung mengadakan makan gratis direstorannya. Aku disuruh membantu." Kyu atau Kyuhyun sudah memegang kenop pintu kamarnya sebelum perkataan menyebalkan Kibum membuat dia harus mengumpat lagi pagi ini. "Jangan lupa minta ajari memasak yang benar, Kyu."

**[~[~KiHyun~]~]**

Berkas-berkas yang harus ditanda tangani dan periksa hari ini tidak terlalu banyak, Kibum- sebagai presdir selalu mengerjakan pekerjaannya lebih awal. Rasa lapar mulai terasa. Kibum melirik jam digital yang tersedia dimeja kerja nya. Pukul 11.00 siang.

Dia memijat pelipis. Sejujurnya dia tidak pernah sarapan pagi lagi sejak pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun 3 bulan lalu. Sesampainya dikantor, Kibum akan melupakan segala persoalan tubuhnya.

"_Sajangnim, nyonya Kim datang." _Suara dari interkom menyadarkan Kibum. Jari panjangnya menekan tombol merah untuk menjawab, "Ya."

Tidak lama pintu ruangan Kibum terbuka. Diambang pintu, namja berstatus istri dari Kibum masuk dengan membawa kotak makanan. "Wookie hyung menyuruhku untuk memberinya padamu, dia sangat bersikeras mengatakan sekarang juga. Terkadang aku tidak bisa menebak jalan pikirannya. Maaf jika mengganggu, aku tahu kau pasti sibuk."

Kyuhyun meletakkan kotak makanan diatas meja bundar tidak jauh dari meja kerja Kibum. "Kau bisa memakannya saat jam siang. Aku pergi dulu, okay." Kibum mengikuti setiap langkah Kyuhyun yang datang dan berbalik lagi menuju pintu.

"Terimakasih, Kyu." Sahut Kibum.

"Hmmm…" gumam Kyuhyun sebagai balasan. Tubuh rampingnya menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Kebetulan sekali…" lirih Kibum. Dia kembali melihat jam digital itu, memastikan waktu luang yang dia miliki sebelum rapat dengan rekan bisnis sampai akhirnya dia benar-benar langsung memakan makanan yang dibawa Kyuhyun.

**[~[~KiHyun~]~]**

"Aaa… badanku. Remuk." Lenguh Kyuhyun sesampainya diapartemen sederhana mereka. Tidak terlalu sederhana, hanya saja berukuran minimalis. Tidak memiliki banyak barang berharga karena maupun Kibum dan Kyuhyun lebih suka polos.

Kyuhyun menghidupkan semua lampu. Keadaan apartemen mereka masih sangat sepi. Wajar saja, sekarang masih pukul 09.00 malam, tentu saja Kibum belum pulang. Melakukan sedikit peregangan badan, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur. Memasukkan makanan yang diberikan Ryewook tadi ke dalam lemari pendingin dan memilih masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Membersihkan diri, bermain game PSP sebentar, lalu terbang ke alam mimpi. Melepas kelelahan dirinya setelah bekerja keras- mungkin, ditempat Ryewook.

**[~[~KIHYUN~]~]**

Malam selalu datang lebih awal bagi Kibum- begitulah yang dia rasakan. Tidak terasa waktu hampir melalui pukul 00.00 tengah malam. Kibum meregangkan dasi biru kantornya, menghela nafas hingga asap mengepul dari mulutnya- melepas lelah.

Keadaan apartemen terang benderang. Semua lampu dihidupkan. Artinya, Kyuhyun sudah lebih awal pulang. Tidak perlu melihat ke kamar Kyuhyun lagi untuk sekedar memastikan keberadaan namja itu, Kibum berjalan menuju kamarnya. Membersihkan diri dan merapikan barang miliknya. Tidak ketinggalan mematikan semua lampu.

Kamar sepasang suami-'istri' itu saling bersebelahan. Dengan papan nama 'My Love Is PSP' disalah satu pintu- yang pasti milik Kyuhyun.

**[~KIHYUN~]**

Pagi ini Kibum mesti bersyukur sarapan paginya layak untuk dimakan. Meski dia tahu makanan itu berasal dari restoran Ryewook. Kibum tidak terlalu mengenali teman satu kuliah Kyuhyun dulu itu, dia hanya pernah beberapa kali diajak Kyuhyun mengunjungi restoran Ryewook.

"Kau ada rencana apa siang ini?" mulai Kibum.

"Tiammnmmdak ammdma." Jawab Kyuhyun disela-sela makanan yang masih dalam tahap mekanisme dimulutnya. "Telan dulu Kyu. Aku tidak bisa memahaminya." Ingat Kibum.

Kyuhyun lekas menelan makanannya dibantu dorongan air. "Tidak ada." Ulangnya.

"Pekerjaanku juga tidak banyak. Hanya ada pertemuan jam 12 siang nanti setelah itu bebas. Kita pergi?" tawar Kibum. Anggukan langsung dilakukan Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja. Kau tahukan aku ini tidak ada kerjaan. Eomma dan appa memaksaku menjadi 'istri' baik yang patuh, anggun, dan suka mengurus rumah. Bukan tipeku, Bum." Kibum tersenyum simpul. Melihat Kyuhyun banyak bicara termasuk salah satu menu sarapan paginya.

"Nde, Kyu. Aku tahu. Sampai saat ini kau juga belum memanggilku 'hyung'." Sindir Kibum. Yang dibalas cengiran aneh oleh namja ikal itu.

"Berarti nanti aku datang ke kantormu jam 12?"

"Aku saja yang menjemputmu."

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku yang ke kantormu." Kibum akan menyela, "Tidak ada penolakan." Tegas Kyuhyun. Akhirnya Kibum mengangguk pasrah.

**[~KIHYUN~]**

Sebelum memasuki ruangan Kibum, biasanya Kyuhyun akan izin dulu kepada Yoona- sekretaris Kibum yang selalu berada dimejanya. Namun kali ini, Kyuhyun tidak melihat keberadaan yeoja itu dimejanya.

Tidak ambil pusing, Kyuhyun langsung saja menuju ruang Kibum. Lagipula mereka sudah berjanji. Tanpa mengetuk- ketidak sopanan Kyuhyun diurutan kesekian, namja ikal itu memasuki ruangan Kibum.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti ketika melihat pemandangan yang tentu saja mengejutkan baginya. Cepat-cepat dia berbalik badan. Salah tingkah telah menangkap basah adegan mesra didepannya.

"A, Kyu. Kau sudah datang." Seru Kibum dari mejanya. Tangan nya mengisyaratkan agar yeoja dipangkuannya turun. Yeoja itu turun terpaksa, ekspresinya merengut kesal. "Mian Yoona-ah. Aku ada janji dengan Kyuhyun." ujar Kibum memberi pengertian. Yoona mengangguk sekali. Merapikan sedikit pakaiannya sebelum keluar dari ruangan Kibum.

"Ayo, Kyu." Kibum menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun. Berhasil menyadarkan kembali namja ikal itu dari lamunan singkatnya. "Ah, ayo."

"Maaf atas yang tadi, nde."

"Eum." Balas Kyuhyun canggung.

**[~KIHYUN~]**

Jalan-jalan kali ini diputuskan Kyuhyun ke Lotte World. Taman bermain terbesar di Seoul. Sudah lama dia tidak kesini setelah pernikahan mereka. Kyuhyun melompat girang menghadapi wahana-wahana kesukaannya. Menyeret-nyeret lengan Kibum jika menemukan makanan manis favoritnya.

"Changmin?" gumam Kyuhyun saat fokus pandangnya tidak sengaja terarah pada namja kelewat tinggi yang berjalan didekat penjual lollipop. Mata Kyuhyun berbinar senang melihat sahabat kuliahnya itu. Dia sangat-sangat merindukan Changmin, terlebih namja itu menghilang sesaat setelah pernikahannya.

"CHANGMIN!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil berlari-lari. Kibum dibelakangnya, ditinggal begitu saja.

"CHANGMIN!" teriak Kyuhyun lagi hingga benar-benar dekat dengan namja jangkung itu. Teriakannya berhasil, Changmin balas menatap dirinya.

Setelah dekat, sesuka hatinya Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Changmin. Melingkarkan tangannya dileher Changmin membuat tubuh Kyuhyun bergelantungan. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, tiang." Bisik Kyuhyun.

Tentu saja Changmin terkejut, namun, dia langsung tersenyum hangat. Membalas pelukan Kyuhyun lebih erat. Dia juga merindukan Kyuhyun, bahkan sangat.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tautannya. "Kau tidak merindukan Chwang?!" hardik Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja rindu. Sangat. Sangat rindu." Balas Changmin.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menghilang eoh!" Changmin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Soal itu, aku disuruh appa pergi ke Australia mengurus perusahaan disana. Mian, aku tidak berkesempatan pamit padamu." Jawab Changmin, tersenyum pahit. Bukan. Bukan itu alasan sebenarnya.

"Seharusnya kau menelefon atau mengabariku! Dunia sosial sudah banyak Chwang! Jangan bilang kau itu kuno tekhnologi." Sungut Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya. Changmin memalingkan wajah, menolak pesona manis yang menguar dari Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Yang terpenting kita sudah ketemu bukan." Elak Changmin. Dari belakang Changmin, seorang yeoja datang membawa dua lollipop besar dikedua tangannya. Yeoja itu menyikut lengan Changmin. "Oppa. Nugu ya?"

"Ah, Hyeri-ah. Ini Cho Kyuhyun, eh bukan. Kim Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun teman oppa sewaktu kuliah dulu." Yeoja itu mengangguk, dia mengulurkan tangan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Lee Hyeri tapi sekarang sudah berganti menjadi Shim Hyeri." Yeoja itu berkata malu-malu, rona merah tercetak dipipinya. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Menatap Changmin dan Hyeri bergantian. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan terasa menyakitkan.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun. Kim Kyuhyun." balas Kyuhyun lirih, membalas uluran tangan Hyeri.

"Kyu, jangan lari sendiri. Aku lelah mencarimu." Ujar Kibum begitu mendapatkan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Kibum yang masih mengenakan pakaian kantoran kecuali jasnya yang telah dilepas, melihat yeoja yang bergelayut manja ditangan seorang namja tinggi- dia tidak mengenali keduanya.

Merasa tidak sopan menatapi keduanya, Kibum beralih memperkenalkan diri.

"Kim Kibum." Lantas mengulurkan tangan.

"Shim Changmin, dan ini Shim Hyeri. Istriku."

Kibum tersentak. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya begitu erat. Tangan namja berkulit seputih bayi itu terasa dingin.

**[~KIHYUN~]**

"HUEEEE…"

Kibum sibuk mengusap punggung Kyuhyun, berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang sedang patah hati itu. Kibum bingung harus berkata apa. Dia juga tidak tahu Kyuhyun cemburunya pada siapa, permasalahannya bagaimana. Istrinya itu hanya berujar 'sakit' dan 'sakit' atau 'kau tega sekali', kira-kira seperti itu.

Tangis Kyuhyun mulai mereda. Meninggalkan isakan yang masih lolos.

Helaan nafas dikeluarkan Kibum sekian kali, setelah perkenalan dirinya dengan suami-istri Shim itu, Kyuhyun langsung pergi berlari meninggalkan tempat. Ketika Kibum kembali mengejar dan mendapati Kyuhyun, namja itu sudah menangis. Sampai rumah.

"Kyu, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tapi sebelumnya, kau cemburu pada siapa? Yang namja atau yang yeoja?"

Kyuhyun tersedak air ludahnya sendiri, yang kemudian tertawa lepas terbahak-bahak. "Astaga! Wajahmu sangat lucu Bum. Seolah-olah kau sedang mempertanyakan hal yang sangat serius padaku."

Kibum kembali memasang wajah datarnya. "Aku pergi tidur. Kau sudah tertawa, artinya kau tidak apa-apakan?" Kibum akan keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dan terhenti ketika Kyuhyun kembali meraung menangis. "Ada apa lagi Kyu?"

"Kau tidak penasaran dengan siapa aku sukai?" raungan Kyuhyun berhenti. Kyuhyun bertanya dengan mata yang mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. Kibum tersenyum melihat raut polos menggemaskan Kyuhyun, dia mengakui wajah istrinya itu terbilang cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja.

"Penasaran, tetapi, sepertinya kau tidak ingin mengatakannya."

"Sepertinya! Eum, aku menyukai yang yeoja." Kyuhyun menatap lekat ekspresi Kibum dan namja dingin itu tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apa-apa hanya kepala yang manggut-manggut paham. Kyuhyun menghela panjang. "Tidak Kibum." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"E?"

"Aku menyukai yang namja. Ya. Aku menyimpang. Terserah kau mau memandangku bagaimana." Selanjutnya, namja manis itu merebahkan diri diatas tempat tidur, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Kibum tertegun cukup lama ditempatnya berdiri.

Sesaat setelah menikah, Kyuhyun tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Namja itu begitu menyesali perjodohan aneh ini. Pernikahan sesama namja. Kibum berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun adalah namja normal.

Oleh karena itu, Kibum membuat peraturan yang tidak menjadikan mereka benar-benar menjalin hubungan suami-istri. Kyuhyun juga tidak pernah memperlihatkan ketertarikannya pada Kibum. Apalagi pernyataan Kibum yang mengatakan mereka boleh berhubungan dengan yeoja, Kyuhyun menyetujui hal itu.

"Jaljayeo." Ucap Kibum akhirnya.

Di dalam selimut air mata Kyuhyun kembali jatuh. Dia juga tidak mengerti. Air mata ini bukan karena Changmin lagi. Tetapi, air mata ketakutan akan sikap Kibum ke depannya setelah mendengar pengakuan menyimpang dirinya.

"Apa aku mulai menyukainya? Hah, tidak boleh. Kibum itu normal." bisik Kyuhyun pada dirinya.

**[~KIHYUN~]**

"Biarkan hari ini aku yang memasak." Kegiatan mengiris bawang- gagal Kyuhyun harus terhenti karena kehadiran Kibum. Berurai air mata, pisau tajam itu diletakkan kasar oleh Kyuhyun. "Ter-serah padamu. Mataku pedih. Hueee…" Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Kibum terkekeh. Resep buku makanan yang terlihat baru terletak ganas dilantai akibat langkah Kyuhyun tadi yang terburu-buru, Kibum membaca halaman resep makanan yang terbuka. "Moo Saengchae?" ejanya.

Moo Saengchae adalah makanan tradisional Korea yang merupakan kimchi dari lobak yang diiris-iris. Pandangan Kibum tertuju pada bahan-bahan yang telah dipersiapkan Kyuhyun. Spontan namja yang sudah selesai berpakaian kantor resmi itu memijat kepala.

"Lobak Kyu, bukan bawang. Astaga!"

Tidak ingin berkeluh kesah lainnya, Kibum mulai menyiapkan sarapan pagi khas menunya- omelette. Lagi-lagi sesungging senyuman manis terukir dibibir tipis merah Kibum disetiap pagi hari, sebagaimanapun hancurnya makanan sekaligus dapur, Kyuhyun patut diacungi jempol. Tidak menyerah dan benar-benar menjadi istri yang menggemaskan.

"Ehem…" Kibum berdehem kuat sendiri. Suhu ruangan atau bisa dikatakan tubuhnya sendiri memanas, yang pasti bukan karena api gas yang menyala. Melainkan wajah dan tingkah imut Kyuhyun yang terus terngiang.

**[~KIHYUN~]**

"Sajangnim…" panggil Yoona menggoda didepan pintu. Kibum tidak menoleh hanya menggumam sebagai balasan. "Sajangnim…" panggil Yoona lagi menarik perhatian. Ini sudah siang, waktunya Kibum makan siang dan memanjakan dirinya- tentu saja.

Akhirnya Kibum menengadah. Meninggalkan sejenak laporan yang harus dia tanda tangani untuk menemui Yoona. "Kajja." Ajak Kibum.

Nada dering ponsel milik Kibum berbunyi diatas meja, kebiasaan sajangnim yang terkenal dingin ini adalah meninggalkan ponsel ketika dia sedang makan atau urusan pribadi lainnya. Kibum tidak mau diganggu siapapun. Namun berbeda kali ini, musik yang diciptakan Peter Ilyich itulah yang mengalun- memberhentikan Kibum diambang pintu. Melangkah cepat, Kibum meraih ponselnya dan memberi isyarat kepada Yoona agar keluar dari ruangan.

Yoona mengangkat bahu ingin protes tetapi tatapan tajam Kibum membuat yeoja itu tidak berani juga dan memilih keluar ruangan.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" sambut Kibum langsung. Tidak perlu melihat ID penelefon. Nada dering itu dibuat khusus buat Kyuhyun. Musik klasik dari kisah Swan Lake yang sangat disukai Kibum.

Mengangguk singkat, jangan lupakan senyum yang terus mengembang, lalu sampai sambungan itu terputus. "Aku senang mendengar musik itu berbunyi sendiri." gumam Kibum tidak melepas atensinya dari ponsel segi empat itu.

Kembali ke tempat duduk, Kibum memberitahu Yoona melalui telefon kantor agar tidak menunggu dirinya.

**[~KIHYUN~]**

Kibum sangat menikmati makan siangnya kali ini, makan siang pertama dikantor yang ditemani langsung oleh istri manisnya.

"Aku tadi ke tempat Ryewook. Seperti biasa dia memaksaku membawakan ini untukmu. Aku curiga, jangan-jangan dia menyukaimu." Kyuhyun berkata sembari memasukkan banyak kimchi ke mulutnya, dan mengunyahnya kasar. Pipi bulat Kyuhyun menjadi semakin bulat karenanya.

Kibum memberhentikan sejenak kunyahannya untuk melihat wajah menggemaskan Kyuhyun. Hiburan tersendiri baginya.

"Kau cemburu?" pertanyaan frontal itu berhasil membuat pipi bulat Kyuhyun ternoda oleh warna merah. "Tentu saja. Kau kan suamiku." Iris mata Kyuhyun menari-nari mengitari ruangan- melewatkan perubahan ekspresi Kibum yang sudah tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar.

"Ya. Tentu saja kau cemburu. Aku ini kan suamimu." Sambung Kibum.

"Kita sekarang suami-istri?" untuk sekarang Kyuhyun memberanikan diri menatap mata sekelam malam Kibum langsung. Menunggu kepastian dari mata indah nan tajam itu.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya balik Kibum mengerling nakal.

"Bukannya kau bersama Yoona." Angkuh Kyuhyun, dia tidak mau Kibum melupakan hal itu.

"Mudah saja melepasnya." Diam sejenak. "Changmin?" singgung Kibum tidak mau kalah.

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata-bosan, " Kau tidak lihat istrinya? Mudah saja menghapus nama Changmin." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Bila begitu kita memang suami-istri."

"Sekamar?" Kibum tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan atau pernyataan malu-malu Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja." jawab Kibum nakal. Dibalas Kyuhyun dengan ber'oh' ria.

"Jadi, kau menyukaiku bukan?" lanjut Kyuhyun tidak lama kemudian. Ekor mata Kibum terarah pada atap ruangan yang polos. Lalu menggeleng pelan, "Sepertinya tidak." Persimpangan terbentuk disudut dahi Kyuhyun, "Tetapi, aku yakin aku mulai mencintai istriku sendiri."

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Note's : Memperbaiki Format nya doang ^^  
**

**[Thanks For Review]**

**Important!**

**Make A Review Please?**

**Anggap Review itu hadiah buat FF abal-abal Dik.**

**[Thanks For Reading]**

**Jja!**


	2. Chapter 2

**[CHAP 2]**

* * *

**ENJOY STORY!**

**[Don't Like? Want To Bash Me? HUSH!]**

**LullabyDik**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

_**2 tahun kemudian…**_

Sepulangnya Kyuhyun dari gedung kuliah tempat nya mengajar seni suara, Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri mendatangi kantor suami tercintanya –Kim Kibum. Berdiam diri dirumah bukanlah tipe Kyuhyun. Dia mempunyai ijazah yang bisa digunakan dan didukung oleh kecerdasan Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa dianggap enteng.

Pukul 10.00 malam dan Kyuhyun yakin Kibum belum pulang sebab namja tampan itu telah berpesan akan pulang larut malam.

Disela dia berjalan, pesan masuk datang dari Seunghyun, salah satu siswa yang dia ajari. Kyuhyun menghela berat. Sudah berapa kali siswa keras kepala ini mengganggu kehidupan Kyuhyun. Seunghyun sudah tahu akan status pernikahan Kyuhyun tetapi namja populer itu tetap saja memaksakan dirinya mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Seunghyun, jika kau masih menghubungi saya. Nilaimu akan benar-benar saya buat E." Kata Kyuhyun langsung. Tidak ada sahutan dari seberang. Alis Kyuhyun bertaut bingung. Biasanya ocehan tidak jelas Seunghyun akan langsung terdengar.

"Jangan bermain-main dengan saya, Choi!" pekik Kyuhyun memanggil marga Seunghyun –tandanya dia benar-benar marah. Belum ada juga sahutan dari seberang. Hening dan diam. "Saya tutup."

"_Seosang… Cho seosang…"_ lirih suara yang diyakini Kyuhyun adalah milik Seunghyun.

"Margaku Kim, Choi!"

"_Tell me goodbye." _Suara itu semakin lirih dan terdengar putus asa. Bulu kuduk Kyuhyun meremang. Disatu sisi dia ingin sekali memaki Seunghyun namun satu sisi lain, dia khawatir dengan siswanya. Pasti ada alasan yang membuat Seunghyun begitu terdengar menyedihkan.

Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai berkeliaran tentang Seunghyun.

"Seunghyun, jika kau bercanda aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup setelah ini! Tapi, YAKK! Katakan padaku kau kenapa?" omel Kyuhyun. Melupakan tata krama sebagai dosen dengan murid. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran. Deru nafas berat darisana membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdetak cepat. Demi Tuhan! Dia sangat cemas. Bahkan langkah kakinya telah memutar balik menuju pintu keluar gedung.

"Seunghyun! Seunghyun! Jawab aku!" teriak Kyuhyun panik.

"Katakan, kau dimana!" teriak Kyuhyun lagi. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang mulai memperhatikan Kyuhyun namun namja manis itu tidak memperdulikannya.

"_Seosang… mianhae. Saranghae…" _sambungan terputus sepihak.

"YAKK! YAKK!" Kyuhyun tidak hentinya meneriaki ponsel yang sudah mengeluarkan bunyi 'tutt… tutt' itu.

"Astaga! Aku harus ke apartemennya." Dipinggir jalan Kyuhyun memberhentikan sebuah taxi. Dia pernah ke apartemen pribadi Seunghyun, terpaksa akibat suruhan pihak petinggi tempatnya kuliah untuk menjemput namja bebal itu. Seunghyun merajuk saat mengetahui Kyuhyun sudah menikah. Namja berbadan atletis itu mengurung diri selama seminggu persis seperti bocah ingusan.

Beruntung appanya adalah orang berpengaruh di Universitas tersebut. Bersalah atau tidak, Kyuhyunlah yang harus menanganinya.

Lengan Kyuhyun yang akan ikut masuk bersama tubuhnya didalam taxi ditarik paksa oleh seorang namja dari luar. Sehingga Kyuhyun keluar kembali. Amarah Kyuhyun memuncak begitu menemukan namja penarik dirinya adalah namja yang sama membuat Kyuhyun cemas –seperti orang stress.

"CHOI BRENGSEK! SIALAN! MATI SAJA KAU!" tas tangan Kyuhyun beralih menjadi pemukul sementara yang dihempas kasar ke tubuh Seunghyun berulang-ulang. Teriakan sadis meraung-raung milik Kyuhyun menggema dipinggir jalan kota Seoul itu. Seunghyun membiarkan Kyuhyun memukuli dirinya. Tetapi, lama kelamaan itu terasa sakit juga.

Secepat kilat dan penuh pemaksaan, Seunghyun meraih tubuh Kyuhyun dan mendekapnya erat. Membuat namja mungil itu tidak bisa memberontak lagi.

"Maaf seosangnim. Aku tidak berniat menjahilimu. Tapi saat aku melihat kau, ide itu tiba-tiba muncul. Aku tidak tahu seosangnim akan secemas ini."

"LEPAS! Aku tidak bisa bernafas bodoh!" tangan Kyuhyun mendorong keras dada bidang Seunghyun. Meraup oksigen yang dia perlukan. "Dengar! Siapa juga yang tidak cemas mendengar kau seperti orang yang akan mati! Tentu saja aku cemas. Pakai otakmu sekali-kali bodoh!" umpat Kyuhyun tiada hentinya.

Seunghyun hanya tersenyum manis. Kyuhyun lebih baik mengomel daripada berbicara lugas dan tegas yang sama saat dia mengajar. "Mian nde."

"Ya sudahlah. Lama-lama aku seakan kebal terhadap kelakuan anehmu! Aku pergi."

"Tunggu. Seosangnim ada urusan apa disana?"

Kyuhyun mendelik tidak suka dengan perilaku Seunghyun yang meremas bahunya kasar. Namun, ide setan baru saja melewati saraf otaknya. "Ah, presdir disana adalah suamiku. Kim Kibum. Kau mengenalinya kan?" seringai Kyuhyun.

Ekspresi Seunghyun berubah datar. "Aku harus segera pergi. Mungkin Kibum sudah menunggu pelukanku disana." Lanjut Kyuhyun tersenyum remeh dan melangkah meninggalkan Seunghyun.

Tidak lama, seringai Seunghyun keluar. Mata tajamnya menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh. "Vasta la Vista, Kyu baby."

**[~KIHYUN~]**

"Dimana Yoona?" heran Kyuhyun begitu tidak melihat keberadaan Yoona dikursinya. Kyuhyun mengecek jam analog dipergelangan tangannya. Pukul 10.45 malam. "Apa sudah pulang?" Kyuhyun menggeleng sedikit kemudian memilih melanjutkan langkah menuju ruangan Kibum.

Pintu dibuka, Kyuhyun menyembulkan kepalanya sedikit terlebih dahulu. Dimeja kebesaran presdir disana juga tidak ada Kibum. "Aneh. Apa Kibum juga sudah pulang? Tetapi, katanya dia lembur." Mengangkat bahu, Kyuhyun akan menutup kembali pintunya sebelum suara keras pintu tertutup dari dalam menahan pergerakan Kyuhyun.

"Kibum…" lirih Kyuhyun.

Perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan. Menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan itu.

BRAKK

Kyuhyun melompat kecil. Suara itu begitu dekat dengan tempat berdirinya sekarang. Hanya ada satu ruangan yang patut dicurigai yaitu kamar mandi. Meski takut menjalari hatinya, Kyuhyun memberanikan diri memegang gagang pintu itu dan mulai memutarnya secara hati-hati.

"Kibum?" panggil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melangkah memasuki kamar mandi lalu tiba-tiba berhenti saat melihat pemandangan yang membuat jantungnya berdegup cepat, keringat dingin mengalir begitu saja, terkejut, Kyuhyun sangat terkejut sampai rasanya dia ingin muntah ditempat sekarang.

"Kyu… ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan…"

"BERHENTI!" panik dan bingung. Kyuhyun meluruskan kedua tangannya ke depan menyuruh Kibum untuk tidak mendekat barang seinchi pun. "Berhenti… berhenti bicara dan berhenti melangkah. Ak-aku, ak-aku…" pandangan Kyuhyun mulai berputar-putar. Dia tidak bisa merasakan berat tubuhnya lagi. Lalu, ambruk begitu saja dilantai kantor Kibum yang dingin.

"KYU!" teriak Kibum merengkuh tubuh istri manisnya itu cepat. Tangannya yang berlumuran cairan merah kental menepuk pipi putih Kyuhyun sehingga cairan yang berbau anyir itu ikut menempel dipipi Kyuhyun.

"Angkat tangan!" kerumunan polisi tiba-tiba saja memasuki paksa ruangan Kibum. Namja yang terbiasa datar itu menatap datar para polisi. Tidak gentar sedikitpun meski pistol yang siaga ditangan masing-masing pihak bisa saja melukai tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah.

"Angkat tangan!" seru satu polisi yang merupakan pimpinan –lantang kepada Kibum.

"Aku akan ikut ke kantor polisi dan kalian, bawa istriku ke rumah sakit segera." Titah Kibum. Polisi itu menggeram marah mendengar perintah Kibum yang sangat tidak pantas diucapkan oleh tersangka pembunuhan. Namun, mengesampingkan semua itu, polisi yang bernama lengkap Wu Yi Fan memberi isyarat agar anak buahnya segera menahan Kibum dan melakukan seperti yang dia minta.

Sementara yang lain mengevakuasi tempat pembunuhan.

"Kris!" panggil salah satu anak buah Yifan dari kamar mandi. Wu Yi Fan atau dipanggil Kris segera mengunjungi TKP. Mendecak marah saat melihat tubuh yeoja yang terdapat luka tusukan disekujur tubuhnya –rambut yeoja itu digunting asal, tubuhnya sudah membiru dibeberapa bagian, apalagi kelopak matanya yang terbuka memperlihatkan aliran darah yang menguar dari bola mata itu.

"Sial. Pembunuh berdarah dingin." Kris menyuruh agar tubuh korban segera ditutup.

"Hukuman mati paling pantas untukmu, brengsek." Bisik Kris ditelinga Kibum.

Kibum bergeming. Rahangnya mengeras. Tangannya mengepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Berusaha menahan emosi yang meluap-luap sedaritadi. Merutuki pelaku sebenarnya dari pembunuhan Yoona –sekretarisnya.

**[~KIHYUN~]**

Pintu ruangan Kibum diketuk, sekretarisnya –Yoona meminta izin untuk masuk. Kibum mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Presdir Kim. Nyonya Kim menunggu anda dilantai 1." Yoona menyampaikan pesan.

Kibum mengernyitkan alis, "Kyu tidak datang ke ruanganku?"

Yoona menggeleng singkat, "Saya tidak tahu, begitulah pesan yang saya terima."

"Pesan?"

Yoona mengangguk ragu, antara mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan tidak. "Pesan nyonya Kim langsung."

Kibum mengangguk dan Yoona segera undur diri. Merasa ada yang janggal, Kibum berinisiatif menghubungi ponsel Kyuhyun, sayang sekali, ponsel Kyuhyun sedang sibuk.

Merasa percuma hanya menduga, Kibum meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan keluar menemui Kyuhyun.

"Dia dimana?" Kibum melihat-lihat sekeliling lantai 1. Tapi tidak tampak sosok Kyuhyun disana. Kibum menghubungi Kyuhyun lagi, masih sama –tetap sibuk.

Firasat Kibum langsung tidak enak, sangat janggal dan pasti ada sesuatu yang salah. Kibum berjalan cepat menuju ruangannya kembali. Dia menemukan keanehan lain, Yoona tidak ada ditempat.

"Kamar mandikah?" Kibum menggeleng kuat.

Keanehan lain datang. Pintu ruangan Kibum terbuka. Presdir berwajah dingin itu segera mengambil sikap hati-hati. Perlahan Kibum memasuki ruangannya, kosong. Tapi, pintu kamar mandi diruangan itu terbuka.

Kibum melangkahkan kaki masuk ke kamar mandi, masih dengan langkah yang hati-hati. Mata Kibum tertuju pada potongan rambut yang berserakan, rambut berwarna coklat terang. Rambut yang selalu ia lihat –tidak salah lagi, itu adalah rambut Yoona.

Rambut itu tercecer dilantai, Kibum mengikuti arah rambut itu berserakan dan itu menuju belakang pintu kamar mandi. Segera ia menutup pintu kamar mandi dan menemukan…

Setumpuk rambut lebih banyak disudut sana.

Masuk lebih dalam, Kibum tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya akan genangan darah berbau anyir dimana-mana. Terlebih darah itu masih mengalir dari lantai tempat bilik toilet. Kamar mandi Kibum memakai toilet yang memakai pintu pembatas.

Kibum membuka pintu itu lalu…

BRAKKK

Dari atas, sesosok tubuh manusia jatuh tepat menimpa Kibum. Tubuh yeoja berpakaian kantor yang mati menggenaskan.

Belum sempat Kibum mengambil sikap, suara pintu terbuka dan panggilan lirih dari suara yang sangat dikenalinya membuat Kibum langsung mengerti semua ini.

Dia sedang dijebak.

**[~KIHYUN~]**

"Ini suntikan terakhir mu Kyu. Kau senang?" ujung jarum menembus kulit putih pucat itu, membiarkan cairannya memasuki tubuh lemah Kyuhyun. Tidak ada ringisan atau penolakan oleh Kyuhyun –yang biasanya paling anti terhadap berbau alat kedokteran terutama suntikan. Tatapan matanya kosong. Bibir keringnya tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

Namja berseragam serba putih yang bertanggung jawab merawat Kyuhyun sejak dua minggu yang lalu itu, menghela nafas panjang. Pasiennya tidak pernah mengeluarkan suara. Diam dan tenang. Persis mayat hidup.

"Kyu, kau ingin sarapan apa pagi ini?" tanya namja itu lagi. Tidak ada respon dan dia sudah menduga itu. "Bagaimana jika es krim? Kau menyukainya bukan? Kau boleh memakannya!" seru namja itu riang. Berharap respon yang diberikan Kyuhyun ada meski itu hanya sebuah tolehan kepala.

Nihil.

"Hah… baiklah. Aku pergi dulu."

"Byun Uisa…"

Namja mungil yang sempat kecewa itu menoleh pada pasiennya, matanya berbinar senang mendengar suara Kyuhyun untuk pertama kali. "Nde?" Byun Uisa atau Byun Baekhyun mendekati Kyuhyun cepat-cepat. Menunggu perkataan apa lagi yang akan dikeluarkan.

"Kau tidak cocok menjadi dokter. Kau seperti anak sekolah." Jawab Kyuhyun datar namun tersirat kejenakaan didalamnya. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir, menambah kadar keimutannya dan oh –sangat tidak pantas dengan seragam kedokterannya.

"Kenapa kalimat pertama mu begitu menyakitkan?! Usiaku sudah 27 tahun!" rajuk Baekhyun.

"Ya. Aku tahu. Ah, terimakasih kau sudah merawatku begitu baik."

"Eum! Aku senang mengetahui pasienku kembali lebih hidup. Dan, gerangan apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba kembali hidup? Yang sebelumnya seperti mayat hidup?" oceh Baekhyun, sekarang namja mungil itu sudah mengambil tempat untuk duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Aku perlu waktu berpikir. Kau pasti tahu masalahku, bukan?"

"Tahu. Dan aku tidak meminta kau membahas itu lagi. Aku hanya ingin tahu, kesimpulan apa yang kau ambil? Aku berpikir, kau akan mengalami depresi berat."

"Panggil aku hyung, Baek. Aku setahun lebih tua."

"Astaga! Baiklah, baiklah. Aku lupa kita tidak seusia." Baehyun menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Aku… aku memutuskan mempercayai Kibum. Meski wajah, tingkah nya dingin dan itu membuatnya tidak diragukan bisa membunuh –aku paling tahu, Kibum bahkan tidak bisa membunuh seekor kecoa dan laba-laba. Kibum pasti membuangnya tanpa membunuhnya." Terawang Kyuhyun pada keseharian mereka. "Pasti ada sesuatu dibalik ini semua, aku akan mencari tahu." Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat. Menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

"Ada apa?"

"Hyung belum tahu bahwa Kibum…" tatapan Baekhyun mencoba berpaling dari mata selelehan karamel milik Kyuhyun. "Kibum…" Baekhyun kembali menatap Kyuhyun lekat, memberi sugesti bahwa Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja mendengar berita ini.

Kyuhyun menatap Baekhyun tanpa ekspresi, dia memang sudah menyiapkan kekuatan hatinya saat mendengar keadaan suami tercintanya.

"Kibum sudah bebas seminggu yang lalu."

"Mwo?!"

"Ah, Kibum membeli hukum, jabatan dan segalanya mempermudah Kibum untuk bebas. Dan sekarang, tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan suamimu. Kabar terakhir ku dengar, Wu Yi Fan, polisi yang pertama menangkap Kibum, sedang mengejarnya. Yi Fan berjanji akan kembali menangkap Kibum."

Kyuhyun tidak perduli lagi akan kejahatan yang dilakukan Kibum. Cukup dia berpikir selama 2 minggu. Cukup Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohannya yang langsung drop menghadapi situasi seperti ini, namun, sekarang yang menjadi gangguan dipikiran Kyuhyun,

"Dia tidak mendatangiku?" Kyuhyun meremas selimut nya kuat. Cairan bening mulai berkumpul dipelupuk matanya. Setelah mati-matian melawan akal sehatnya, mempertahankan Kibum, sekarang namja itu bagai hilang ditelan bumi.

"Seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin memang tidak akan bisa sembunyi lagi, Seosangnim." Dari ambang pintu, sesosok namja berperawakan tinggi besar –Choi Seunghyun masuk dengan senyum penuh arti dibibirnya. Membungkuk hormat kepada Seosangnim tercintanya juga dokter mungil Baekhyun.

Merasa akan mengganggu privasi, Baekhyun pamit undur diri.

Seunghyun menggantikan tempat Baekhyun, tangannya beralih menggenggam erat tangan dingin Kyuhyun. "Seosangnim, akhirnya kau berbicara. Aku sangat senang."

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum buat Seunghyun. Meskipun menyebalkan tetapi Seunghyun lah yang selalu mengunjungi dirinya disini –setiap hari. Biasanya Seunghyun akan bercerita mengenai kuliah dan hal menarik lainnya, tidak pernah sedikitpun menyinggung persoalan Kibum.

Ryewook juga beberapa kali datang. Sama seperti eomma, appa, dan teman lainnya, tidak ada satupun yang membahas tentang Kibum. Membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar buta tentang keadaan suaminya itu. Ditambah dia yang memang tidak mau mengeluarkan suara.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku, seminggu lalu Kibum sudah keluar bukan?"

"Aku tidak mau seosangnim mengingat pembunuh itu lagi." Kyuhyun menepis tangan Seunghyun kasar. Memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan aliran bening yang lepas dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kibum bukan pembunuh…" lirih Kyuhyun.

Menghela nafas berat, Seunghyun berdecih tidak suka, "Lihat aku Kyu! Bagaimana bisa kau masih membela sialan itu! Jelas-jelas dia membunuh sekretarisnya sendiri! Bahkan dia membayar kepolisian agar dia bebas, bukankah dia begitu licik?!"

"Tidak. Kibum tidak punya alasan membunuh Yoona." Keukeh Kyuhyun.

"Alasan? Apa mantan kekasih yang sedang mengandung belum cukup?!" bentak Seunghyun.

"Mengandung?"

Seringai Seunghyun keluar, "Yoona sedang hamil saat itu, bulan kedua. Mungkin mereka melakukan hubungan badan, dan Yoona meminta pertanggung jawaban lantas, Voila! Kibum tidak ingin itu terjadi."

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin! Kibum sudah berjanji tidak melakukan itu lagi kepada Yoona." Suara Kyuhyun berubah parau, ucapannya diselingi oleh isakan yang semakin menjadi.

"Tidak mungkin? Ayolah, Kyu. Kau dan Kibum tidak bertemu dari pagi hingga malam. Tidak usah menghindar."

"HENTIKAN!" deru nafas Kyuhyun tidak teratur. Kepalanya mulai kembali terasa berat. Wajah Seunghyun mengabur dan berputar-putar dihadapannya. "Aku ingin Kibum…" lirihnya sebelum tubuh Kyuhyun terjatuh lemas tidak sadarkan diri.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Note's : -**

**[Thanks For Review]**

**Important!**

**Make A Review Please?**

**Anggap review itu hadiah buat FF abal-abal Dik.**

**[Thanks For Reading]**

**Jja!**


	3. Chapter 3

**[CHAP 3]**

* * *

**ENJOY STORY!**

**[Don't Like? Want To Bash Me? HUSH!]**

**LullabyDik**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

"Si brengsek itu belum ketemu?!" gelas wine berisi cairan memabukkan berwarna merah darah bergoyang keras ke kiri dan ke kanan hingga keluar dari tempatnya. Seunghyun terus menggoyangkan gelas wine nya sampai semua cairan itu berserakan dilantai.

"Dia benar-benar tidak terdeteksi, hyunie…" sahut seorang namja blasteran yang duduk ditangan kursi yang diduduki Seunghyun. Namja itu melingkarkan tangannya mesra ke leher Seunghyun, menyelusupkan wajah ke ceruk leher Seunghyun.

"Begitu? Kerjamu sepertinya bertambah buruk Kris." Seunghyun menjauhkan paksa kepala Kris. Menatap namja itu dingin.

Kris menggeram marah, "Kau tidak berhak menilai kerjaku bocah! Aku sudah…"

Suara ketukan pintu terpaksa memberhentikan pertikaian yang sebentar lagi akan mulai antara mereka. Seunghyun menyuruh Kris diam. "Siapa?" suara berat Seunghyun menggema.

"Ini hyung."

Kris mengepalkan tangan begitu sadar orang yang datang ke kamar Seunghyun. Dengan segera ia bersembunyi dibalik dinding yang membatasi tempat tidur Seunghyun dengan ruang kerjanya.

"Masuk hyung, tidak dikunci." Sahut Seunghyun. Namja bertubuh atletis memasuki kamar Seunghyun –lengkap dengan lesung pipinya.

"Kau sedang sibuk?"

Seunghyun duduk diatas tempat tidur, tersenyum kecil kepada satu-satunya saudara kandung yang ia miliki. "Siwon hyung. Sesibuk apapun aku, kedatanganmu sangat spesial bagiku. Tidak mungkin aku mengacuhkanmu." Siwon balas tersenyum singkat. Paling tahu maksud Seunghyun yang sebenarnya, dongsaeng kesayangannya itu sangat kesepian. Dirumah mewah mereka, Seunghyun hidup sendiri.

"Baguslah. Hyung ingin membicarakan sesuatu kepadamu." Atensi Siwon mengarah pada lantai berceceran cairan merah dibawahnya –ia baru sadar setelah duduk dikursi panjang Seunghyun. "Apa ini?"

"Aku menumpahkan wine ku tadi. Tertidur tanpa sadar." Jawab Seunghyun singkat. Tidak melepas perhatiannya kepada Siwon. "Jadi, apa yang hyung bicarakan?

Siwon mengangguk kecil, "Semalam hyung melihatmu dirumah sakit xxx. Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak. Aku mengunjungi Kyuhyun seosangnim. Hyung tahu dia kan?"

"Yah…seosangnim yang membuatmu tergila-gila. Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?"

Seunghyun mulai berganti tempat, menyandarkan punggung ke kepala tempat tidur king size nya. "Sudah dua minggu Kyuhyun dirawat. Dia tidak sakit apa-apa. Hanya shock berat yang ia dera. Mengapa hyung bisa melihatku?" tatapan Seunghyun menyelidik.

"Biasa. Hyung sedang mengobservasi korban pembunuhan beberapa waktu lalu. Hyung mendapat kabar, sang korban sudah boleh ditanyai." Seunghyun manggut-manggut mengerti. Tidak mengherankan bila mengingat pekerjaan hyungnya adalah polisi.

"Kyuhyun shock? Hyung boleh tahu kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu hyung. Tidak ada yang menjelaskan kepadaku, baik eomma dan appa Kyuhyun, atau pihak kepolisian."

"Kenapa kau berbohong Seunghyun." Nada suara Siwon tiba-tiba berubah datar. Mata Seunghyun memandang remeh ke hyungnya.

"Karena aku tahu, hyung tahu."

Rahang Siwon mengeras. Satu-satunya orang yang tidak pernah berhasil ia terka jalan pikirannya –adik manisnya yang mempunyai sejuta rahasia –Choi Seunghyun.

"Yah…Kris pasti memberitahunya padamu. Apa kau melihat Kris?"

"Tidak. Aku sibuk dengan Kyuhyun. Beruntung semalam Kyuhyun sudah mau berbicara. Aku sangat senang hyung."

Hati Siwon berdesir, menatap sendu wajah Seunghyun yang tersenyum asli. Senyum asli tanpa dipaksakan. Wajah ceria setiap berbicara mengenai Kyuhyun. Tapi, Siwon sudah bersumpah diatas alkitab saat menjadi polisi. Sumpah yang pantang ia langgar.

"Janin yang dikandung Yoona positif punyamu."

Senyum Seunghyun sirna seketika, "Kau merusak kesenanganku saja hyung."

"Jawab pertanyaan hyung, Seunghyun!"

"Ya. Aku memang menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja itu. Hanya sebagai hiburan hyung! Lantas, apa kau mencurigaiku?! AKU TIDAK MEMBUNUHNYA!"

Siwon bangkit dari duduknya, "KAU BRENGSEK SEUNGHYUN!" Siwon meremas kerah baju Seunghyun, menarik kuat tubuh Seunghyun yang selonjoran ditempat tidur hingga tubuh dongsaengnya itu terpaksa turun.

"APA HYUNG PUNYA BUKTI!"

Deru nafas Siwon memelan, melepas lemah cengkramannya pada kerah baju Seunghyun. "Hyung harap, kau tidak terlibat pembunuhan itu." Siwon menunduk. Berjalan perlahan meninggalkan kamar Seunghyun.

Melihat Siwon pergi, secara brutal Seunghyun menendang kursi dan barang-barang yang berada didekatnya.

Kris keluar dari persembunyian, menatap miris keadaan Seunghyun yang persis orang gila. "CEPAT TEMUKAN SI BRENGSEK ITU KRIS!" Seunghyun berteriak keras.

Membuat Kris tidak ada pilihan selain bekerja lebih keras mencari Kibum.

Kris benar-benar kehilangan jejak Kibum begitu namja berwajah dingin itu tiba-tiba keluar dari penjara sementara. Kibum memang belum dijatuhkan hukuman sebab bukti-bukti pembunuhan belum ditemukan kecuali, keberadaan Kibum yang menjadi tersangka utama.

CCTV, sidik jari, saksi, semua sudah beres dilakukan Kris. Tapi, "Kepolisian sialan!" umpatnya.

Uang dan kekuasaan. Apalagi yang mengalahkan itu didunia fana ini?

**[~KIHYUN~]**

"Kau yakin tidak ingin ditemani?" Ryewook memapah tubuh Kyuhyun sampai ke sofa apartemen Kyuhyun. Meletakkan barang-barang Kyuhyun dari rumah sakit.

"Aku ingin sendiri." Jawab Kyuhyun, matanya terkatup rapat. Ryewook menghela nafas panjang. Jika begini dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Kyuhyun bersikeras kembali ke apartemennya, bukan ke rumah orangtuanya atau setidaknya Ryewook dengan senang hati merawat Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Hyung pergi nde. Bubur nya diatas meja." Pesan Ryewook. Mengenakan jaket tebalnya lalu pergi.

Air mata Kyuhyun jatuh. Namja yang semakin pucat itu tidak menghentikan air matanya mengalir deras. Dia mulai terisak. Kyuhyun serasa berada disatu titik gelap yang tidak mempunyai jalan keluar. Peristiwa ini, sangat menguras batin dan pikirannya.

Merogoh saku, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponsel pemberian Kibum. Tangannya bergetar menghubungi nomor sosok yang entah dimana sekarang dan Kyuhyun juga tidak yakin apa nomor Kibum masih aktif atau tidak.

Nada tersambung terdengar. Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang. Takut dan cemas.

Setelah sekian lama tidak ada sahutan, Kyuhyun akan menjauhkan ponselnya sebelum akhirnya suara berat dari seberang line berhasil membuat tubuh namja ringkih itu menegang.

"Kibum…" isak Kyuhyun. Jujur, dia merasa bersalah meninggalkan Kibum dan memilih menutup diri selama 2 minggu lamanya. Seharusnya Kyuhyun mempercayai Kibum –meski benar pembunuh sekalipun. "Kibum…" panggil Kyuhyun lagi.

"Mianhae…" lanjutnya.

"Gwenchana." Tangan kekar hangat yang sangat disukai Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja melingkari lehernya dari belakang. Kyuhyun menjatuhkan ponselnya. Menggenggam lengan yang melingkar itu erat.

"Kibum…" panggilnya lagi. Dia sadar, dia sangat merindukan sosok suaminya, sosok Kibum.

"Aniya. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu Kyu." balas Kibum. Nada suaranya berat penuh penyesalan. "Tapi, sekarang semua sudah jelas. Kau cukup mempercayaiku, Kyuhyun."

"Tentu saja." jawab Kyuhyun lemah. Membenamkan wajahnya dilengan hangat Kibum yang sangat ia rindukan.

BRAKKK

Pintu apartemen dibuka paksa.

"ANGKAT TANGAN!"

Namja berseragam hitam yang dilapisi jaket kulit berwarna senada, menodongkan pistol ke arah Kibum. Dia Wu Yi Fan. Polisi keras kepala yang mati-matian mencari keberadaan Kibum.

"Ternyata benar, kau terus memantau 'istri'mu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kabur kali ini, Kibum-ssi. Aku tidak perduli kau bisa membeli hukum semudah itu, kau akan ku selesaikan dengan caraku sendiri." Kris menarik pelatuk nya. Tatapannya tajam bagai mata elang.

Kyuhyun segera bangkit, membentangkan kedua tangan didepan Kibum. Namja yang bahkan masih keadaan lemah itu berusaha melindungi suaminya.

Sedangkan Kibum bergeming ditempat. Memberi tatapan datar yang berhasil membuat Kris muak dan ingin muntah.

"APA KAU GILA?! KAU POLISI! KAU TIDAK BISA MEMBUNUH KIBUM!" pekik Kyuhyun kacau.

Kris menyeringai, "Aku memiliki wewenang membereskan penjahat yang lepas dari sarangnya. Tidak perduli itu Si. A. Pa. Demi keadilan!"

"TIDAK! Kau bisa ku penjarakan!"

"Kau tidak kenal dunia perpolisian nona! Dan minggirlah! Atau kau yang diluan ku habisi!" gigi Kibum saling bergemelutuk. Berani sekali polisi yang ia anggap sialan itu mengancam 'istri'nya.

Namun, detik kemudian seringai itu terganti oleh sebuah senyum remeh.

"Apa benar demi keadilan?" kali ini Kibum angkat bicara.

"Tch. Tentu saja brengsek."

"Kau bukan Tuhan, Yi Fan." Kibum berujar dingin.

"Aku tidak memerlukan pendapatmu Kibum-ssi." Desis Kris. Pistol AK48 yang masih siap sedia ditangan Kris tidak berpindah tempat seinchipun.

"Bukan hanya aku yang memantau Kyuhyun tetapi, pembunuh sebenarnya." Sontak Kyuhyun menoleh bingung ke arah Kibum. Pembunuh sebenarnya? Kibum membalas tersenyum teduh.

"Percaya padaku, Kyu." Satu kecupan singkat diterima Kyuhyun didahinya. Hembusan berat Kibum menerpa ujung hidungnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti. Dia memang tidak perduli apa dan bagaimana peristiwa itu. Yang dia inginkan hanya satu, Kibum.

"Apa maksudmu?!" hardik Kris. Tangannya mulai tidak kokoh memegang pistol.

Seseorang masuk ke apartemen Kibum, sosok itu menyentuh bahu Kris dari belakang.

"Siwon hyung?" heran Kris.

Setelah melihat polisi senior dikelompok yang sama dengannya dan yang paling dia segani sekaligus kakak dari orang yang dia cintai.

Siwon menggeleng pelan kepada Kris, memberi isyarat agar juniornya itu menurunkan pistol.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris merasa tidak mendapat jawaban apa-apa.

"Bukan Kibum pembunuhnya." Siwon menatap Kibum, menurunkan pistol yang bergetar akibat pemegangnya itu perlahan.

Dia sudah mendapatkan kejadian yang sebenarnya ditambah bukti-bukti yang kuat. Namun, ada gurat lelah dan kesedihan diwajah tegas Siwon atau Choi Siwon. Tangan kekarnya menepuk dan meremas kuat kedua bahu Kris.

Kris bisa melihat mata Siwon berkaca-kaca.

"Hyung?" suara Kris mulai melemah. Cemas –tentu saja.

Kibum beralih mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun yang dia tahu pasti masih lelah, menggendongnya ala bridal. Kyuhyun sempat memberontak, tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Kibum, bagaimana mungkin suaminya itu berbuat mesum sementara ada dua polisi disana apalagi masalah itu belum jelas.

Dan semua itu harus ditelan Kyuhyun karena Kibum pada dasarnya tidak menerima penolakan. Kibum melangkah mendekati tempat Siwon dan Kris, mempertahankan tubuh Kyuhyun digendongannya.

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata, _**'Setidaknya letakkan aku disofa face flat.'**_ –namun hanya gerutuan dalam hati. Sesungguhnya Kyuhyun tidak mempermasalahkannya juga. Kibum sering melakukan hal bodoh tanpa mengenal situasi apapun.

"Hyung kecewa padamu. Perasaanmu membutakan mata hatimu sebagai seorang penegak keadilan. Kau Wu Yifan. Kau pembunuhnya." Meski terselip nuansa sedih dan getar disuara Siwon, namja berwajah tampan itu tidak meninggalkan ketegasan dalam kalimat nya.

Kris mematung.

Tatapan mata Siwon seakan melumpuhkan seluruh tenaganya. Tatapan itu sarat akan kekecewaan mendalam yang membuat pikiran Kris kacau dan kembali pada saat-saat ia berteriak girang setelah masuk divisi yang dipimpin Siwon.

Tidak lama, beberapa polisi berseragam memenuhi tempat. Memberi hormat kepada Siwon sebelum akhirnya memborgol kedua tangan Kris dan membawa namja yang tidak memberontak sedikitpun itu keluar ruangan.

Siwon saling pandang dengan Kibum. Tersenyum kecil kepada namja berwajah dingin itu lalu memberi penghormatan yaitu membungkuk.

Kibum balas tersenyum. Siwon pun pergi menyusul anak buahnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa hyung? Jadi, benar polisi bernama Kris itu pembunuhnya? Tapi mengapa? Mengapa dia menjebakmu?" pertanyaan penuh tuntutan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun.

Kibum mengelus rambut Kyuhyun, "Tidak untuk malam ini Kyu. Setelah makan bubur, tidurlah. Besok, hyung akan membawamu ke tempat dimana kau mengetahui segalanya. Tidak ada penolakan."

Kyuhyun menghela panjang. "Aku memang tidak bisa membantah eoh?!" rajuk Kyuhyun. Tidak tahan melihat bibir yang dikerucutkan lucu, Kibum mencium dan sedikit melumat bibir merah penuh yang dirindukannya itu. "Hyung buat buburmu dulu."

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Note's : -**

**[Thanks For Review]**

**Important!**

**Make A Review Please? **

**Anggap review itu hadiah buat FF abal-abal Dik.**

**[Thanks For Reading]**

**Jja!**


	4. Chapter 4

**[CHAP 4/END]**

**Warning : Maaf atas keterlambatan update #bow**

**ENJOY STORY!**

**[Don't Like? Want To Bash Me? HUSH!]**

**Lullaby Dik**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun duduk gelisah di bangku panjang yang disediakan gedung kepolisian. Beribu pertanyaan bersarang dikepalanya. Tetapi tidak ada yang bisa dia tanyai untuk saat ini. Kibum pergi entah kemana meninggalkannya sendiri disini.

"Kim Kyuhyun?" alih-alih seseorang memanggilnya, Kyuhyun bangkit dan membungkuk kecil. Dia tahu namja ini. Namja yang dipanggil Kris dengan 'Siwon'. Saat ini Siwon rapi dengan seragam lengkap kepolisiannya.

"Ya."

"Ikuti aku. Kibum menunggumu disana."

"Kenapa bukan Kibum yang menjemputku?"

"Dia masih mengurus masalahnya yang membayar kepolisian." Kyuhyun berlari kecil untuk menyamakan posisinya dengan Siwon.

"Apa itu masalah besar? Apa Kibum akan dipenjara? Bukankah kepolisian sendiri yang bodoh menerima suapannya?" tanya Kyuhyun beruntun.

Siwon berhenti sejenak, lantas memandang Kyuhyun intens. Dan tertawa kecil. "Pantas saja Seunghyun sangat tergila padamu. Kau berbeda dengan namja dan yeoja lainnya Kyu. Aku saja sudah menyukaimu." Jawab Siwon yang membuat perempatan didahi Kyuhyun keluar.

"Seunghyun? Astaga! Aku semakin bingung." Umpat Kyuhyun. Menatap malas dan kesal kepada Siwon. Bibir Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak kecil –menggerutu.

"Tidak. Tidak ada masalah yang berarti. Malahan Kibum menuntut balik pihak kepolisian. Semua sudah diperhitungkan Kibum. Aku saja sedikit ngeri melihat rencananya. Sangat licik dan sempurna." Siwon kembali melanjutkan langkah sembari menjelaskan kekagumannya pada sosok Kibum.

"Rencana?" ulang Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengangguk singkat, "Ya. Saat dia menjadi tahanan sementara, Kibum bersikeras bahwa bukan dia pembunuhnya melainkan orang yang ku kenal. Kibum juga memakai ancaman agar aku membantunya. Aku sendiri takjub, ucapan dan rencana Kibum berjalan persis yang ia duga." mereka jalan berbelok, Siwon beberapa kali membungkuk kecil saat berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang bekerja dikepolisian.

"Ancaman apa?"

"Ancaman…" langkah Siwon berhenti didepan sebuah pintu berbahan besi. Menghela nafas panjang.

"Jika aku tidak membantunya maka nyawa Seunghyun akan terancam. Yakinlah, Kibum mempunyai relasi dengan para yakuza." Siwon memutar kenop pintu. Memberi gesture tangan agar Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan itu. "Masuklah. Kibum menunggumu."

Kyuhyun menelan lagi semua pertanyaannya. Dia sudah cukup sehat mencerna semua ini. Setidaknya dia tidak terlalu khawatir dan cemas lagi, karena Kibum baik-baik saja dan sudah dijamin bukan suaminya itu yang membunuh Yoona.

**[~KIHYUN~]**

"Choi Seunghyun adalah adik kandung dari Choi Siwon. Maka dari itu, aku menyuruh Siwon secara langsung yang membantu. Seunghyun menjebakku. Ku akui dia berhasil mengambil celah dari perhatianku. Kau tahu aku tidak suka dipermainkan bukan?"

"Sebentar… sebentar…" Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang. Suasana laut yang menentramkan belum bisa menghapus gejolak terkejut perasaannya. Seunghyun? Namja yang dia anggap kekanakan itu? Tidak salah?

"Seunghyun positif menghamili Yoona. Menjadikan Kris –kekasihnya sebagai boneka pembunuhan Yoona. Sementara dirinya memantau dari luar gedung. Aku yakin, Seunghyun sendiri yang menyuruh Yoona memberitahu keberadaanmu padaku. Dan yeoja itu takut memberitahu karena ancaman mengakui keberadaan bayi mereka.

Saat Kris membuat Yoona pingsan, dia menusuk berulang kali bagian perut, menggunting rambut…"

"Hentikan Kim Kibum! Aku tidak mau dengar bagaimana dia membunuh!" racau Kyuhyun. Bayangan mayat Yoona yang sempat dia lihat saja tidak bisa hilang dan sekarang, dengan santainya Kibum mendeskripsikan cara membunuhnya. Apa suaminya itu berhati dingin? Sampai itu saja diucapkan dengan datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku tidak berhati sedingin itu Kyu. Aku hanya namja sejati yang tidak takut hal bodoh seperti itu." Kata Kibum seakan bisa membaca raut pucat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya, "Hal bodoh? Namja sejati tidak akan berkata seperti itu, Bum."

Kibum diam. Memaksa Kyuhyun mencari pembicaraan lain sebelum mereka benar-benar akan saling diam hingga beberapa jam ke depan.

"Aku merasa ada yang janggal, aku paham alasan Kris bersikeras membunuhmu. Tapi, bukankah itu berlebihan? Dia polisi dan dia bisa saja…"

Kibum langsung menyela, "Itulah pekerjaan Divisi Keadilan."

"Divisi Keadilan?"

"Yah… kelompok rahasia di kepolisian. Tidak memiliki banyak anggota, Siwon adalah pimpinannya. Mereka mempunyai tugas yang sama dengan polisi, menangkap penjahat dan memenjarakannya. Namun, kepolisian sendiri tidak menjamin adanya kecurangan dari pihak petinggi. Oleh karena itu, mereka lah yang turun tangan membunuh penjahat yang lepas, tidak kenal takut mati. Karena, mereka tidak akan terkena hukuman apa-apa. Perbuatan mereka akan dianggap angin lalu dan kematian narapidana tidak jadi itu adalah murni kecelakaan."

"Tetapi pihak kepolisian menerima sogokan penjahat tidak jadi itu kan?" protes Kyuhyun.

Kibum menyentil pelan dahi Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah akibat tepukan namja itu sendiri tadi. "Kau baru saja memasuki dunia yang sebenarnya, Kyu." Kyuhyun mendengus, mengusap dahinya yang memerah.

"Aku bukan bayi yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku juga tahu kau berhubungan dengan yakuza!"

"Dan aku juga tahu bahwa kau menyamar sebagai juri pada seleksi SM Entertainment untuk memasukkan anak didik mu. Cih, kau juga melakukan tindak kejahatan Kyu."

"Mwo?! Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu semua tentang mu Kyu."

"Tapi, aku hanya melakukan kejahatan kecil." Bela Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sama saja."

"Ya sudah!" sewot Kyuhyun, merasa dia tidak pernah menang adu mulut dengan Kibum. Padahal jelas dia adalah namja yang dijuluki Sharp Tongue oleh teman nya. Ternyata, ada yang mengalahkannya. Bukankah itu menyebalkan?!

"Aku teringat sesuatu, depresi 2 minggu, bukankah berlebihan?" sindir Kibum. Jujur, Kibum cemas. Tapi, seukuran namja keras kepala dan bermulut tajam seperti Kyuhyun. Ternyata mempunyai psikis yang begitu lemah.

"Aku hanya manusia biasa yang memiliki hati seperti kaca tipis dan akan retak saat tekanan dahsyat datang."

"…"

"Sudahlah Bum. Kau tahu seumur hidup aku tidak pernah tersentuh oleh hal-hal seperti itu. Kau menyebalkan! Lagipula, kau juga tidak mengunjungiku!"

"Mengunjungimu hanya akan membuatku tertangkap, nyonya Kim."

"Terserah."

**[~KIHYUN~]**

Siwon duduk berhadapan dengan adik kandungnya dikamar sang adik. Siwon menatap sendu Seunghyun yang terlihat lebih kurus dan tidak terurus.

Ada rasa menyesal setelah menyelidiki kasus itu. Siwon tidak pernah gagal dalam suatu kasus, ia akan menyelidiki hingga tuntas. Beruntung, dengan sedikit arahan Kibum, Siwon mendapatkan bukti kuat yang menjadikan Kris sebagai pembunuh sebenarnya.

Rentang waktu Kris hanya sedikit untuk berganti baju dan kembali ke markas. Satu-satunya tempat menyembunyikan pakaian itu adalah, didalam pot tanaman hias pada ruangan Kibum. Tanaman hias jenis dedaunan bambu yang mudah saja ditarik dari pot nya.

Polisi tidak akan mencurigai sebuah tanaman hias.

Berbeda dengan Kibum, ia paling tahu tata letak semua barang dikantornya. Bambu tanaman hias itu, berputar 30 derajat dari semestinya.

Walaupun Kris telah mengambil kembali, saat ia mengobservasi ruangan diwaktu berikutnya. Jejak darah –meskipun telah dihapus dan sidik jari Kris didalam pot tidak akan pernah lepas dari larutan lugol. Sayang sekali, Kris tidak berpikir sejauh itu.

"Kris ditahan. Hyung tidak bisa menjamin kau bebas dari kasus ini, Kibum tidak akan berhenti menjatuhkanmu Seunghyun. Hyung tidak akan pernah menghianati pekerjaan hyung. Jadi, pergilah jauh dari Korea. Lupakan semua tentang Kyuhyun. Hiduplah tenang dinegara pilihanmu." Melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda balasan dari Seunghyun yang memilih diam sedaritadi. Siwon bangkit dari duduknya. Menatap lekat Seunghyun sekali lagi.

Apakah ini salahnya juga? Seunghyun tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang dari keluarga. Orangtua mereka selalu sibuk. Dan dirinya sibuk dengan pekerjaan.

Pasti Seunghyun mendekati Kyuhyun karena namja itu memiliki jiwa perduli yang tinggi meski perkataannya yang pedas.

Apalagi Kyuhyun sangat manis.

Sayang sekali, Kyuhyun sudah memiliki suami.

"Aku akan melakukan yang hyung katakan dan melupakan Kyuhyun seosangnim…" ucap Seunghyun tiba-tiba. Akhirnya dia mengangkat kepala menatap Siwon yang bergeming ditempatnya. Mengeluarkan senyum lebar.

Siwon bernafas lega. "Baiklah. Hyung percaya padamu." Siwon balas tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Seunghyun.

"Mungkin…" lanjut Seunghyun lirih. Senyum lebar terkesan tulusnya tadi berubah menjadi seringai yang tidak dapat diartikan sebagai apa.

**-****THE END****-**

**Note's : Kecewa sama endingnya? Kenapa Seunghyun tidak di hukum? Relasi dan kekuatan. Ini adalah keadilan sebenarnya. Hukum rimba masih berlaku. Gantung? Hehe. **

**[Thanks For Review]**

**Kichi hoshi : Ok. Ini sudah.**

**FiWonKyu0201 : Tentu saja. **

**GaemGyu92 : Ok.**

**DahsyatNyaff : Timpuk aja Seunghyun. Hehe.**

**Rheinakyuhae : Gak apa-apa kok. Yang pasti bukan silent reader. **

**Dekdes : Begitulah. ^^**

**Vietakyu33 : Kibum itu berhati baik kok (-mungkin)**

**Chocosnow : Dik juga ^^**

**Evilpumpkin : Benar sekali. Cinta itu buta. Buta mata dan buta hati.**

**Kihyun1217 : Eum!**

**SuJuELF : Maaf atas keterlambatannya.**

**Babykyupa : Tepat sekali!**

**Xoxoxo : Dik lagi heng buat tu couple aneh. Padahal Dik itu Kris!seme.**

**Guest : Kris atas perintah Seunghyun.**

**Retnoelf : Ok.**

**Chocosnow : Anak Seunghyun. Kibum ke hati Dik.**

**Ikazordick : Sebenarnya bisa dirangkum jadi 2shoot. Tp, dik malas ngetik panjang2.**

**Babykyupa : Kibum di hati Dik :3**

**Fazar648 : Yup!**

**The Bloody Phoenix : Tanya aja Seunghyun. Haha.**

**Dyayudya : Emang dah suami Dik itu. Haha.**

**Iloyalty1 : Tapi gak tahu sikon. Kekekekkk.**

**Miftacinya : Seunghyun dalangnya. #geleng2.**

**Donatan144 : Kyuhyun gitu loh.**

**Kimfida62 : Gitu deh. Hehe.**

**Miss Chocoffee : Dari awal XD**

**Important!**

**Make A Review, Please? [review terakhir di cerita ini XD]**

**[Thanks For Reading]**

**Jja!**


End file.
